


Relief

by rosenwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Set During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenwrites/pseuds/rosenwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nationals have Bokuto worked up and Akaashi just wants some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a kind of script for a comic so it's a bit choppy and junky. But it's been on my laptop collecting dust for half a year so I decided to share since I'll probably never manage to draw it.

     “Akaashi. Akaashiiiii!” the hushed voice rang through the room, dragging out the last syllable of the younger’s name. The setter wondered briefly if he pretended to be asleep if Bokuto might give up and fall asleep.

    “Yo, Akaashi. “ The voice continued calling his name like a mantra. The hotel room closed in on him until it seemed too small for them to share.

    With a heavy sigh, Akaashi responded, “Yes, Bokuto-san?”

    There was a short pause, “You awake?”

    A throb pulsed though his head as he held back a groan, “Yes, Bokuto-san.”

    “Oh.” he fell silent before humming in thought.

    “Did you want to ask me something?” Akaashi muttered, almost afraid to ask.

    “It’s just…” there were quiet noises from his side of the room, “Doesn’t it get you,” he paused to find the correct phrase, “worked up?”

    “What do you mean?” he turned to face the other bed. The lights of the city dripped into the room, casting a light glow on the form opposite him.

    “The excitement of the nationals, the practice, the matches, it gets your blood flowing, doesn’t it?” the mass shifted again, lying flat on his back.

    “I don’t understand what you mean.” Akaashi blinked, unsure.

    “It’s… Never mind. Just forget I said anything. Goodnight, Akaashi.” The shape turned again, facing away from his roommate.

    Akaashi fell silent, watching for a few moments before sighing, letting his eyes fall closed. He laid in silence as the minutes passed by. A quiet grunt caught his attention, followed by rustle of sheets. The movement continued, minute sounds spilling over into the room. He opened his eyes as a quiet gasp came from the ace.

    “Bokuto-san.” His voice cut through the air. The movement froze and the room fell silent, expect for the elder’s heavy breathing.

    “Akaashi! I-I thought you were asleep!” Bokuto stumbled over his words.

    “Are you masturbating?” he spoke matter-of-factly.

    “I… Just go back to sleep! I’ll finish in the bathroom!” He shifted to stand.

    Akaashi sighed, pushing his blankets to the side and standing to stride quickly to Bokuto’s side, “Lay on your back.” He placed a soft hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, pushing gently to lay him back on the bed.

    “Akaashi, I’m really sorry! I’ll go! I’m sorry!” he stared up at his younger teammate, eyes wide as a soft blush spread across his face.

   “Stay quiet. It’s much faster if we do it this way.” He pushed the blankets off of the spiker’s body. He was met with the sight of Bokuto’s bare chest and gray underwear, the waistband pushed down to his mid-thighs. His cock flopped back against his stomach, still held loosely in his hand. He shivered visibly at the sudden touch of cold air. Akaashi allowed his eyes to roam across the muscles before him, giving an appreciative hum.

    “Akaashi…” his voice breathy as he looked up at the setter. His eyes hooded as a bright blush spread across his face and down his neck.

    “Hush.” he watch closely as he ran his finger gentle up from the base to the tip, enjoying the shudder he drew from the elder. He carefully batted away Bokuto’s own hand as his gripped the member lightly, teasing it lightly as he pumped once.

    “O-oh. Akaashi.” he panted as his eyes slide closed, hips twitching.

    The younger leaned down, pinning Bokuto’s hips to the bed as he leaned in closer, blowing lightly over the engorged member. There was another low groan before the organ seemed to grow before his eyes, perking up in preparation of what was about to happen. He moved closer, licking the head tentatively. A long moan echoed around the room. Akaashi pulled back to press his hand over Bokuto’s mouth.

    “You have to be quiet, Bokuto-san.” He waited until the elder moved his own hand to his mouth, panting heavily.

    He moved down again, sucking the head into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. His tongue laved at the slit, digging out the precum that had started to gather there.

    “Shit! A-Akaashi! I’m not gonna last long!” his long, drawn out moan broke as he reached down, digging his fingers into the curly locks above him.

    Carefully, Akaashi lowered his head, taking more of him into his mouth. His tongue caressed the vein on the underside as the organ trembled. He bobbed his head slowly, moving down slowly until his nose pressed against the soft curls at the base of Bokuto’s cock. He swallowed carefully, feeling the spiker grow slightly in his throat. He hummed carefully before feeling a heavy tug on his hair. He pulled back and off as Bokuto came, squirting onto his face and lips. He licked at the corner of his mouth, tasting the sticky substance as he sat up.

    “S-Sorry!” Bokuto jumped up, pulling up his boxers as he ran to the bathroom, grabbing a towel. He froze halfway back to the bed, taking in Akaashi. The setter sat on his bed with his legs spread, jerking himself as he ran his finger over his cheek. He sucked the finger into his mouth, suckling on it gently before he grunted, cumming over his hand.

    Bokuto sat beside Akaashi, leaning closer and pulling him forward. He licked at his face, tasting himself before he kissed the younger. The setter blushed, opening his mouth and battling for a moment before he relented. Bokuto groaned as he deepened the kiss, stroking his cheek.

    Akaashi pulled back, panting lightly, “We have a match tomorrow morning. You should sleep.” He took the towel, cleaning himself up as Bokuto looked on, crestfallen. He heaved a sigh before leaning forward to give him a chaste kiss, “After we get back home, we can talk more about what this is.”

    “M’kay. But will you sleep in my bed tonight?” He groaned, kissing his cheek and jaw.

    “Only if you promise to sleep.” The setter tucked himself back into his pants.

    Bokuto collapsed back onto the bed, holding open his arms in invitation. A bright smile beamed up at Akaashi. With a sigh, he laid down, pulling the blankets over them both. Bokuto let out a happy noise as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him close and onto his chest. Akaashi pressed his ear to Bokuto’s heart and listened quietly as his breathing slowed down. He let the quiet rhythm lull him into slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

    “Umm, hey, Akaashi? Are you feeling okay? You don’t have a fever or anything do you?” Konoha asked during a lull in their morning warm-up. The question drew inquisitive looks from the other third years as they paused to watch the exchange.

    “Hmm?” the setter glanced at his teammate, “What do you mean?” he rasped quietly. Bokuto jolted slightly, glancing over at the others as they crowded around Akaashi.

    “It’s just your voice…” Sarukui leaned closer, his eyebrows raised.

    “Oh. No. My throat is just a little sore. I’m fine.” He bowed slightly to his seniors, “Thank you for your concern.”


End file.
